


you've got the love

by kanonicity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonicity/pseuds/kanonicity
Summary: “So what do you say? Why don’t we ditch this party?”“I heard Shiro talking about them having a parade this year,” Keith says half-heartedly, “Are you sure you want to miss that?”-based on tal's lovely two part florence + kl art:x
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	you've got the love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by + for tal, whose piece can be found here: [ x](https://twitter.com/cyndachoo/status/1194371457704484865?s=20)  
> I hope you enjoy this!

_Now and then it seems that life is just too much..._

* * *

Lance stumbles through the empty halls of the Garrison in search for something more.

The battle against the last of the Galran fleet is still fresh in his mind. He can hear the booming sounds of gunfire and explosions mixed with voices filtered through static and then the deafening silence that took over the communications line as the final cruiser went down. He remembers someone, probably Allura, quietly whispering how it was all finally over. The ringing of cheers and screams of victory from Garrison crew, rebel fighters and allies alike filled the air.

And yet something still feels missing.

The distance between where he left Red and the Garrison infirmary feels infinite. He begins to wonder if the Garrison has always been this big. It feels foreign yet recognizable in a strange way. Lance supposes that is just a result of being in space for a few years and being on Earth again for only a handful of months. He stops short for a moment as Red’s concern bleeds through their connection. He isn’t even the one injured, but their shared worry mixes and festers. He knows who he is looking for. He keeps moving forward.

Footsteps and voices carry as he gets closer and it spurs Lance on further. He takes a deep breath and forces a smile as people pass him. His eyes glance quickly from face to face and he keeps tapping his fingers against his leg as he walks a little taller, a bit faster. He turns into a hallways emptier than the rest. Only then does he see a familiar figure in the shadows quietly moving, hand braced against the wall.

“Keith,” Lance calls, and even he can hear how soft his voice has become. “You’re okay.”

Keith is now facing him and Lance’s eyes trace over him for any injuries. He doesn’t see any, though he can’t be sure. He takes a few steps closer. Even under the dim lighting, Lance cannot help himself, but think about how beautiful Keith looks. He steps into Keith’s space and takes in the dark circles under his eyes, how long his bangs have gotten and just how glossy his violet eyes are.

In turn, Keith drinks in the sight of Lance, watching as his shoulders lower and the smile on his face morphs into one more genuine. Lance’s eyes are still so brilliant and blue, however Keith can see the exhaustion behind them. He sighs and wonders if he will get the chance to see that smile some more now that the worst of the battle is over. He wonders in the familiar halls about the possibility in another life. _If they knew what we have been through, what we still have to face, would we still take up the mantle to become defenders of the universe?_

The two get closer together, tucking themselves away, further from the whoever else is there near or in the medical wing. The distant sounds of voices and footsteps fade away. Lance can only hear his heart beating loudly and the steady breathes Keith takes. In no time at all, any remaining distance between them disappears. They stand pressed up against each other, toe-to-toe with their chest-plates touching. Lance can feel Keith’s breathes against his chin and as always, Lance moves just slightly to open and raise his arms. Without hesitation, Keith inches forward into his embrace.

The serenity of this moment feels all too much like a dream. Though when Keith squeezes him back and tucks himself closer, Lance knows that he is awake. They are both still breathing and present and that could be enough. There is something unspoken but acknowledged that washes over the two of them. A feeling so warm and comforting like blanket covers them. It has been months since they have touched down on their home planet, however when moments like this come to pass, they know the feeling of coming home.

☀︎☀︎☀︎

Keith sprints and beams when he nearly closes the distance between him and Lance. Lance slows down for a moment and to take his hand before pulling him along, deeper into the building and further from the crowds. Distantly, Keith can hear voices carry through the halls, can hear the sounds of distant cheers and music. He feels guilty finding comfort in this escape. However, all of that falls aside as Lance’s laughter fills the air. They giggle and stumble and run away together like teenagers in movies they never got to be. They carry on until they reach a ladder that leads all the way to the rooftop of the dorms. Lance lets go first and climbs up.

Then from a high ledge as the sun sets, Keith and Lance find themselves alone together once again. Except this time around, there is no cosmic wolf nor customary date night outfits. They watch on from the edge of a Garrison rooftop rather than atop of a mechanical lion head. Except Keith pays the sunset no attention. His eyes are on Lance.

“I thought we escaped up here to enjoy the view,” Lance teases as he nudges Keith with his elbow.

 _Maybe I just wanted to escape with you._ Keith smiles, keeping his gaze steady. “I came up here to escape small talk with Iverson and you happened to follow.”

The sounds of celebration fill the air from below catches Keith’s interest. His gaze is not drawn to any of the booths, nor to the crowds of familiar faces. Instead, he finds himself enjoying the show of streamers exploding over the crowds and the sudden release of balloons, each vibrant and matching one of the lions. He finds himself reaching out to a red one that drifts close enough, but then it drifts out of reach at the last moment. His heart tugs for a moment, then that feeling too passes. He watches it float further out of reach. _It’s better this way. We’re both free now._ Keith stops looking ahead at the balloon and to his right instead. He finds Lance watching him.

“I miss them too,” Lance whispers as he turns away. “I miss flying like that.” _With them… With everyone… With you…_

Keith watches as the smile slowly falls from Lance’s face. He shifts closer before resting his hand over Lance’s. “You know, the last time we got the chance to enjoy a sunset like this was ages ago.”

The corner of Lance’s mouth twitches upward. Keith sits up a little taller.

“How did you climb up Black anyways?”

Lance faces Keith. His eyes sparkle with something mischievous and knowing. “I have my ways.”

Keith hums. The two are unabashedly staring at each other. This time Keith reaches out a hand, and Lance takes it. Their fingers interlock perfectly. Small crinkles form around the corners of Lance’s eyes. His smile even grows until he looks all too fond. Keith gives his own lopsided smile.

“So what do you say? Why don't we ditch this party?”

“I heard Shiro talking about them having a parade this year,” Keith says half-heartedly, “Are you sure you want to miss that?”

Lance pauses, head tilting to overlook the crowd once again. “I think I can live without a parade.”

“Is that so?” Keith whistles. His smile only grows.

The sky is orange and yellow bleeding red, navy and purple in the distance. It is so bright and brilliant. Yet Keith instead stares unabashedly at Lance for a moment. His bronze skin glows under the setting sun. His hair has gotten longer, Keith thinks belatedly, as he takes in how the ends of Lance’s hair curls slightly at the edges. Without realizing, he leans closer and that is when cerulean meet violet. Flecks of sapphire shine brightly back at him and it is hard to miss the crinkles around Lance’s eyes when he smiles. He wears a soft and radiant smile now. Keith searches for ways to make Lance smile like that more often. He closes his eyes and while he feels how well Lance’s hand fits into his own, he commits this moment to memory.

* * *

_But you’ve got all the love I need to see me through._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this + if you did, maybe leave a kudo and/or a comment. ♡ 
> 
> once again, here's the incredible art that inspired this: [ x](https://twitter.com/cyndachoo/status/1194371457704484865?s=20)  
> please go ahead and check out tal and all their rad work on twitter: [@cyndachoo](https://twitter.com/cyndachoo)
> 
> come by + say hi to me there too :) : [@kanonicity](https://twitter.com/kanonicity)


End file.
